Things Change
by taybaybay
Summary: Leann has finally built up the courage to leave her home in humid Houston. She decides to go to rainy La Push where she will meet the Quileute boys and one will make a big impact on her life. Paul/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own. Miss Stephanie Meyer does. Bummer, believe me I know.

* * *

As I packed up the last bag into the back of my trunk, I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I finally got the courage to do this. I was finally going to get away from this house, away from that person who destroyed me. Who made me feel like nothing. Away from the memory that will haunt me forever.

I was getting into the front seat of my car when I got a text message from my dad.

_Hey Lee, we are going to go out to eat tonight. Be sure to be ready by 5:00._

That stopped me, I got out of my front seat and walked back into the house that I would soon be leaving and never coming back to. I walked into my room and looked around. I didn't take down all of the posters that were hanging on my walls, or the pictures just the few that I had of my family and my closest friends. I went and sat on my bed. I decided I would at least write my dad and my sister a letter telling them why I have decided to leave, knowing I wouldn't be able to do it in person.

Dear Daddy,

Please don't be mad at me. This is the right thing for me. You might not think so now, but by the time you are done reading this letter you will understand.

Do you remember that weekend that you and Beth went out of town? Well I threw a party. I know you are mad at us, but please don't take it out on her, she begged me not to do it. But I told her everything would be find, I was wrong daddy. Do you remember how when y'all came back how I didn't act the same anymore? I would go to school, go to work, eat and sleep. I wouldn't go out with my friends anymore and everyone thought I was just stressed out. I wasn't daddy, I was taken advantage of at the party. I know I should have told someone, but its not easy to say. Its not easy to admit to yourself that you were dumb enough to trust someone and then have them take advantage of you. Its not easy to tell people about it without thinking they will judge you. Believe me I tried so many times to tell someone, but I couldn't. So I am doing what I have always done. I am taking the easy way out and running away from my problems.

I know that I am young and immature, this is something that I have to do. Just please let me deal with my problems the way I know how to. Please let me heal the way I want to. I will come home sometime. I just don't know when or for how long.

Please daddy don't be mad at me. Don't hate me for what I am doing. I will always be your little girl. Remember that. Remember that I love you so much. Remember that you are the strongest person I know, and that you always will be. You were there when I needed a shoulder to lean on, or when I needed someone to pick me up and dust away the dirt. So always remember that you are my hero.

Love always,

Your little girl

Leann

When I finished writing the letter to my dad I was in tears. I would miss him so much, I would miss the way we would fight, I would miss the way that we would watch sports together because my sister never would. I would miss the way he could make all my problems go away, all of them except one.

Dear Alena,

Hey baby sis. I'm sorry for what I am doing to you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I know we tell each other everything. But if I would have told you, you would have found a way to talk me out of it.

So I guess I should tell you the reason I am leaving. Well you remember that weekend we threw a party, more like I threw a party and you went off you your friend's house? And I told you everything would be fine? Well I lied. Something horrible happened to me. I can't stand being in this house, remembering it every night before I go to sleep.

I'm sorry for leaving you at such a crucial time in your life. High school. Believe me sis, it is like a roller coaster. You have your ups and your downs. I know that you will be able to make it through it. You are strong. Stronger than I am. I'm sorry that I won't be able to do your hair in the morning for you because Alyssa sure doesn't know how to do it.

Remember you are strong, you can make it through anything life throws at you. You are one of the strongest people I know. And I look up to you for it. Sure you are a pain in the butt and of course we fight a lot. But we are sisters and that's what sisters do. And I wouldn't choose another sister. You are the best and always always remember that I love you.

Love ya hun,

Your big sis.

Leann

By the time I was done with both letters I was in hysterics. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I lay down on my bed and tried to fall asleep knowing I would have a long trip ahead of me.

When I woke up I checked the time on my phone. It was 4:45. I slept longer than I thought I had. I stayed in my room for the remaining 15 minutes I had. I walked around the room running my fingers over every poster and picture left. Remembering all the memories that went along with them. When I walked out of my room everyone was waiting for me. I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Lets get going, reservations are at 5:30." My dad explained ushering us out of the house.

"I call riding with Leann!" Alena and Alyssa called out. I smiled, and looked over to Brandon. He was pouting, but I knew he wouldn't ever admit to wanting to ride with me.

"He Brando, wanna ride with us too?" I asked him while his face lit up. Sure he wasn't my real brother and Alyssa wasn't my real sister, but I was going to miss them so much. Just as much as I will miss Alena.

Dinner went by too fast for my liking and soon I was driving down the familiar rode to my house. This would be the last time I drive down this rode for a while. I tried to compose myself and keep from crying, but I felt one tear run down my face. I casually wiped it away hoping nobody saw. But leave it to Lena to notice.

"Lee, what's wrong?" She asked me. I couldn't answer her, I couldn't lie to her. I just shook my head, hoping she would drop the subject. Thankfully she did.

* * *

So this is my first FanFic. Wish me luck (:

I hope you enjoyed it, please review with what you think. I know, I know. You have no idea what the story is about yet, but I promise you will soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

Once everyone was finally asleep, I got up my courage and left. I walked out to my car tears flowing down my eyes, and started it up. As I drove down the street I couldn't help but feel relieved. Finally the burden of leaving was being lifted off my shoulders and I couldn't be any happier. Although I felt like I was losing everything and everyone most important to me.

The next morning my phone was ringing like crazy. And I knew who was calling, but I couldn't answer, I couldn't talk to them, not yet. And maybe not even for a while. I know I hurt them. But I had to do this for me.

I had some money saved up. So I tried to spend it wisely. I didn't stop and stay in hotels, I didn't stop to eat unless I was starving, I only stopped to go to the bathroom but other than that I just kept driving and driving.

I lost count of how many hours I was driving when it started to pour rain. I had no idea where I was. And I haven't slept for days, it felt like. I was trying my hardest to keep my eyes open and see the road in front of me. I must have started to doze off because before I knew it I was hydroplaning. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I forgot everything I was told to do if I ever hydroplaned. I just remember screaming and then hitting something hard.

When I woke up my whole body was aching. I tried to get up and stretch but there was something on my leg. I moved the blanket from my leg to examine it. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had a cast on my left leg. How could this have happened? Then I thought back to the road, the rain, how tired I felt, and then hydroplaning. I finally got my strength up to sit in the bed. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

I tried to respond, but my throat started to burn. The nurse looked at me sympathetically. I nodded towards the cast on my leg, hopping she would get the hint that I wanted to know what happened.

"Oh, your leg. Well a young man brought you into the hospital a couple of days ago. You were unconscious. He told us that your car was wrapped around a tree and he was driving by and saw." I nodded my head. Looks like I am going to have to repay this man somehow. "Well we hurried up and got the doctor to see you. Turns out you hit your head pretty hard the doctor said you had a minor concussion. And your left leg was broken in two places." Just my luck. The first day I get to where I am going to be staying I get hurt.

I fell asleep on and off for the next couple of hours. I was still really tired even though I had been unconscious for two days.

When I woke up the next day someone was sitting in the hospital room with me. I had no idea who it was but I was freaking out. I was about to buzz for the nurse.

"Oh hi, I'm Embry." I gave him a confused look. "I'm the one that brought you into the hospital a couple of days ago." Oh so he was the guy that saved me. "Well I wanted to make sure that you ended up being okay." He told me.

"Thanks." I responded. It sounded foreign because I haven't talked in days. "For everything, I mean that was really nice of you to bring me here even though you had no idea who I am. And then wait to make sure I was okay." I was smiling. No one back home would do this for someone they didn't know. I think I found where I am going to fix myself. I just didn't know exactly where I was. "Um can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Sure." He responded.

"Where am I?" I asked, when he looked at me like I was crazy. "Well I know I'm somewhere in Washington I just don't know exactly where." I explained. He still looked at me like I was crazy. But answered my question.

"You are at the one and only Fork's Hospital. But I found you on a road in La Push. Its about twenty minutes from here." He explained. I nodded my head.

Just then the doctor walked in, "Hello Ms. Smith, how are you feeling?" I wondered he knew my name. But then I remembered my wallet was in my hoodie pocket.

"I'm fine, my leg itches kind of." I answered truthfully. He chuckled and told me I could leave anytime I felt like. I looked around, not knowing where I could go. Embry told me that his mother was looking for someone to rent out a spare room in their house. And since I obviously didn't have anywhere to go, or anyway to get there I took him up on his offer.

About thirty minutes later we were pulling up to Embry and his mother's house. It was a cute little house that reminded me of some kind of cottage. Embry had told me that they towed my car to some repair garage that his friends worked at, and that we could go and get all my stuff when ever I wanted to. I decided that I should probably meet the woman that I would be living with until I can figure out what I am going to do with my self, before I just move in.

It was weird, I felt like I was already at home. I felt like I somehow belonged in this place. Kind of like it was meant for me to hydroplane and for Embry to find me.

When Embry and I walked into the house, I instantly felt cozy. The house had a nice warm feeling to it.

"Mom, I'm home. And I think I found someone that could rent out the spare room." He called to his mother. Then an older lady walked in. She seemed very motherly, and I felt comfortable already with her.

"Hi I'm Leann, but you can call me Lee." I introduced myself.

She smiled at me "Nice to meet you Leann, I'm Teresa." I smiled and shook her hand. "So your interested in renting the spare room?" She asked me and I nodded my head. "Okay, well rent for the month is going to be about $250. I've got everything else covered." She told me.

We made a deal and when I got all of my stuff, I would write her a check for the first three months. At least I know that I will be here for three months. Embry seemed like he could be a really good friend, and living in the same house I know we will end up being close.

"So, why'd you move here?" Embry asked me while we were driving to get all my stuff. I tensed at the question knowing I am going to have to tell someone sooner or later. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. But I do have to make sure you aren't some crazy serial killer that had to move here because you're on the run from the popo." I burst out laughing.

"I can promise you that I am not some serial killer, on the run from the popo." I told him with a laugh. "Well I wasn't sure were I was going to go to. I just had to get away. So I packed up all my clothes, a few pictures and I left home. The only reason I stayed here was because of you." I told him honestly. He looked over at me and smiled.

After that Embry and I just talked about random things, and we got to know each other. I learned that he loved to eat food, he was 19, his best friends are like his brothers, and that his favorite TV show is Sponge Bob. I told him that I was from Texas, and he asked me if I ever rode my horse to school which made me laugh and I shook my head. I told him my favorite color was pink, and I loved to go mudding. He laughed at that one.

When we got to the repair shop. I hobbled out of Embry's truck and followed him inside.

"Hey Jake, I need to get in that car that was wrapped around the tree." Embry called out to one of his friends I was guessing.

* * *

I know, I know. That was a lot to happen in only the second chapter.

Please review it will most definitely make my day(:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own.

* * *

Embry's friend Jake told me that he could fix my car really cheap since he knew the owner. I thanked him and we started to pack up my things, well the boys packed them up. When they were done, Embry helped me into his truck and we started driving back to his, well our house now. I can't believe how much has happened to me in these few days.

"So Leann, I usually eat dinner at my friends' place. Do you wanna go with me? You can meet the rest of the gang." He asked me after we carried all my things back into the house.

"Sure, what time. Because I have to get ready." I told him. He smiled and told me I had about an hour. I decided I would attempt to take a bath and then wash my hair in the sink.

About and hour and a half later I hobbled out of the bathroom ready to go. Embry smirked at me. "Dang I am hoping this won't be a reoccurring thing." He said with a laugh.

"You try taking a bath with one leg hanging out of the tub, and then washing your hair in the sink. It's not the easiest thing to do." I told him, with a smile to let him know I was playing around.

When we got to his friends' house he helped me out of the car. "Hey don't stare at Emily's scars, it upsets Sam." He told me before we walked inside. I saw Jake sitting on a couch with two other boys watching some game.

"Hey everyone sorry we are late." Embry said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Someone had to take an hour and a half to get ready." He explained, nudging my arm. I could feel my face, heating up. Everyone laughed and said it was fine because there were more people still not there.

"Embry who is that?" One of the guys on the couch asked.

"This my dear friend. Is Leann, she will be living with me and my mother and hopefully cooking for me too." He said smiling at me. I shook my head. I know that I haven't known Embry for very long, but I think that me and him will end up being really good friends. "And Leann these are the guys. You know Jake; the moron sitting next to him that asked who you were is Seth. And the other one is Quil." He told me pointing them out. I smiled and waved to them. They waved back and went back to watching the game.

"Hey Leann, how is your leg feeling?" Jake asked me, waving me over to an empty seat on the couch. I looked over at Embry who was talking to another guy who I figured was Sam because he had his arm wrapped around a woman's waist who had scars going across one side of her face.

"Better then yesterday, but it still hurts nothing to painful though because I'm on my pain meds." I told him. Seth looked at me and then at my leg.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" I shook my head, I mean everyone would find out sooner or later and it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well, I left home and was driving. I had no idea how long I had been driving, when I saw the 'Welcome to Washington' sign. Then it started to rain, and I started to doze off. Before I knew it, I was hydroplaning. I ended up wrapping my car around a tree." I told him, but when I looked around the room everyone was listening. My cheeks reddened again.

"So I am guessing you are from the south?" Quil asked me. I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, Texas actually. Why?" I asked, still confused.

He laughed and told me that it was because of my accent. "Hey I don't have an accent." I told him with a laugh. Even though when I was back home my friends would pick on me because of my 'Southern Twang' although I didn't agree with them.

Quil was about to say something when I heard the front door open, and slam close. I looked up to see three more guys walk in the house. "Everyone the food is ready." Emily called to us. "Wait, Leann you can get your plate first. The boys eat like pigs, so grab as much as you want because there won't be any left overs." She told me with a smile. I could tell that she was a genuinely nice person and we would get along pretty well.

I got up and followed her into the kitchen and looked at all the food on the counters. "Are you sure they will be able to eat all of this? You could feed a small army with all this food." I said shocked to see that much food.

She laughed. "Oh believe me, everything will be gone and then they will ask for more."I heard a couple guys argue which made us laugh even more. "You know Leann; it will be such a relief to have another girl in the house." She told me, with a smile. I smiled back and started to fill up my plate.

During dinner I watched all the guys scarf down all the food. I was amazed that they could do that, I mean they all had really nice bodies but they ate all that food like it was nothing and just like Emily said they were asking for more. I was introduced to the three other guys that walked in before dinner. They were Jared, Collin, and Brady.

After dinner I helped Emily clean up the kitchen while the guys went into the living room and started to play some game on the Xbox. I was in the middle of drying a plate when the front door slammed open.

"Dude Paul, what is your problem?" I heard Jared ask the person who came storming through the front door.

"Fucking Leah is being a bitch. I hate having to do patrol with her. Sam, you are going to have to switch me with someone because I don't think I will be able to handle one more night of this." I heard him practically yell.

"Hey Paul, she isn't that bad. Sure she can be mean, but she has been through a lot. Cut her a break." Seth told him. I heard a loud sigh and then the kitchen door opened. In walked the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked when he walked in. I looked up and into his eyes. That's when it happened. I felt my mouth drop open and I dropped the plate I was drying.

"I-uh-Leann." I stuttered looking at him. He was looking at me in a really weird way. I was starting to feel self conscious when Embry walked in the room.

"Hey Lee, I think its time that we should go. You must be exhausted." He told me swinging an arm around my shoulders. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take my eyes off of this guy. "Bye everyone." Embry yelled as he led me out the door and down to his truck.

When we got to the house, I went into my new room and lay down on the bed. I was so tired, then I felt everything that has happened to me the past week wash over me all at once. I broke down and started to cry, I cried for leaving my family, I cried knowing that I was on my own, I cried thinking about how I could have died, then I cried because without Embry I would be dead. Sometime in the middle of me crying Embry walked in and sat down on the bed with me. "Shh, it's okay Leann. Your fine, I promise." He kept repeating while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Thanks Embry. You're amazing; I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I'm so glad that I came here. But I have to tell you the truth." I told him.

"So you are a serial killer on the run from the popo!" he exclaimed. Causing me to laugh.

"No, of coarse I'm not a serial killer. I mean why I came here. Why I left home without telling anyone." He nodded his head waiting for me to continue.

* * *

I hope y'all are enjoying the story. Please review, they make my day (:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any of the Twilight Saga.

* * *

I ended up telling Embry everything that happened to me. I told him how my ex-boyfriend raped me at my party. And even though I screamed, no one could hear me over the music. I told him how I went into a depressed state, how I didn't even enjoy the end of my senior year. And surprisingly he didn't look at me with disgust, he didn't judge me, he actually comforted me, and told me that everything was going to be fine.

Embry ended up staying in my room that night. He slept on the floor, and I felt horrible about it. But he insisted on sleeping in there, so I let him.

The next morning I woke up and saw him sprawled out across the floor with his mouth wide open and drool coming out. I couldn't help but laugh, and grab my camera. It was a perfect Kodak moment. After I took the picture I hobbled into the kitchen to make something for breakfast. When I walked in, Theresa was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

"Good morning." I greeted her.

"Oh hey there Leann, I didn't see you walk in. How was your first night in La Push?" She asked me.

"It was okay." I told her honestly.

She nodded her head and started to make breakfast. I told her that I would have done it, but she said that Embry would be waking up soon and she always cooks in the morning. So I sat at the table and talked to her about back home. I told her about my family and how much I already missed them. I told her how my sister Alena was probably really mad at me for leaving her. Then she asked me why I left. And I told her. A couple of days ago I couldn't tell my family or close friends what happened. But then I get here and the second day I already told two people. This place is already helping me.

After breakfast was done, Embry walked in sleepily. I tried not to laugh at him, his hair was sticking up in random directions and he had drool all down his chin.

"I smell food." He stated when he walked into the kitchen. I laughed and he looked over at me. "Hey Lee, how are you doing this fine morning?" He asked with a laugh.

"Pretty good, my leg kind of hurts." I told him with a laugh.

After breakfast Embry asked me if I wanted to go with him down to the beach because him and his friends were going to hang out there. I decided it would be fun. His friends seemed really nice.

"Okay you get and hour and a half to be ready, and that's all." He told me with a laugh.

"Hey its not easy to get ready with a broken leg." He just shook his head and laughed.

About and hour later I was ready. I decided to wear a pair of blue jean shorts, my old high school hoodie, and a black converse.

"Ta-Da, look who is ready thirty minutes early!" I said with a laugh as I walked out of my room. Embry was sitting on the couch watching tv, he looked up and clapped his hands.

"Thank gosh!" He exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the front door. We yelled by to Theresa and then we were on our way to the beach.

"So what do y'all do around here?" I asked Embry while we were driving to the beach.

"Well, we don't ride horses." He laughed. "Well we usually hang out at the beach, cliff dive, play football or Frisbee." He told me still laughing about the horses thing. I had a feeling I would be getting picked on because of my 'accent' or living in Texas.

When Embry and I got to the beach I saw Emily sitting on a towel with another girl that looked around my age, and the guys were playing a game of football. We walked over to the group, Embry went to hang out with the guys and I sat down by Emily and the other girl.

"Leann, this is Kim. And Kim, this is Leann." Emily introduced us. I smiled and shook her hand. She seemed like a shy person, so I decided to start a conversation. We all ended up talking a lot. We talked about a bunch of different things. Kim was they type of person who seemed shy at first but once you started a conversation with her she definitely wasn't shy anymore.

After about and hour the guys walked over to us and said they wanted to go cliff diving. So we packed up the towels and walked to the top of the cliffs. I was having a hard time walking up the cliffs because of the cast on my leg so Embry gave me a piggy back ride.

"Well Leann, that's the closest thing to riding a horse you will get here." Jacob teased. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ooh you are so immature." He laughed, which made everyone else laugh, except for the Paul guy that barged into the kitchen last night. But then again he was giving Embry and I dirty looks the whole time. When we got to the top of the cliff we laid out the towels and got settled again and watched the guys jump off the cliffs.

After all the guys jumped off the cliff Kim turned to me. "So are you and Embry a thing?" She asked. I looked at her wide eyed. How could she think we were a thing I barely got here two days ago, there was no way I had a thing with any of these guys.

"No way, I mean I barely got here a couple of days ago. I mean he is a really nice guy, but no." I told her. She nodded her head in an understanding way.

After that we just laiddown on the towels, I ended up falling asleep. I was woken up by two warm arms wrapping around my body. I opened my eyes to see Embry smiling down at me. "Hey we are all heading over to Sam and Emily's to hang out and eat because it is about to rain." He told me as he picked me up.

I nodded my head. "You do know that I am perfectly capable of walking myself." I told him with a laugh.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Yeah but you are soo slow." He said with a smirk. I slapped him on the shoulder and he just laughed at me.

When we got to Sam and Emily's everyone from the beach was sitting in the living room watching some football game, another girl sitting next to Paul. He was scowling at me, and the girl looked like she hated me already. I slowly hid behind Embry and he led me to an empty spot on the couch, he sat down and patted his lap for me to sit on. When I sat down, I heard someone growl? I looked around the room and saw that Paul was shaking slightly, and he was giving Embry and I the death glare. I mean if looks could kill, people would be planning our funerals already. I quickly turned my head back to the game.

At half time Emily, Kim, and I walked into the kitchen and made sandwiches for everyone. "So who was that girl?" I asked as I was opening a loaf of bread.

"Oh that's Leah, don't pay any attention to her. She just hates everything and everyone except her brother Seth. So don't take it to personal." Kim told me with a laugh. I nodded my head and thought back to the conversation I heard last night about her.

When the sandwiches were made, we took them out to everyone. After that I noticed the Paul guy was out on the porch. I decided I would find out what his problem with me was. While everyone was eating I snuck out to the porch and saw him sitting on the steps.

"Um hi." I whispered, he looked up at me and started to get up and walk down the porch. "Hey, where are you going." I shouted to him.

"None of your damn business." He replied acidly.

"It may not be any of my business, but knowing why you act like a dick to me when you don't know anything about me is." I accused. He looked taken back by that. He thought for a minute, then walked off into the forest. When he was out of sight, my stomach felt like there was a big hole in it. I slowly sat down on the porch and put my head in my hands. Trying to figure everything out. Then I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Don't worry about Paul, he is just a dick. I'm Leah by the way." She told me sticking her hand out for me.

* * *

Please review(:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.

* * *

"Um hi..?" I answered her shaking her hand with a questioning look on my face, not knowing why she would come outside and talk to me since she looked like she hated me when we where inside.

"I know everyone has probably told you that I am some kind of insensitive bitch, and I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you. And I think me and you could be friends." She told me sounding very sincere.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I hope we can be friends too." She smiled and got up to go back inside. When I didn't follow her inside she turned back around and asked me if I was coming. "Nahh, I kind of need to think about some things on my own." I told her with a half smile. She nodded and walked into the house.

When she was gone I put my head in my hands, and started to think about this Paul guy. Why did I care about what he thought of me, why did it bother me so much that he wouldn't even give me the time of day, or that whenever I was around Embry he would give us the meanest looks? I didn't notice how long I was outside until I felt someone sit down beside me. "Hey Leann, are you okay?" Someone asked me, I looked up to find Jacob looking down at me. I gave him a half smile and shook my head. "Well you can tell me." He told me genuinely.

"Its okay, its not really something someone can help me with. Its more of an 'I have to do this myself' kind of thing. Ya know?" I looked over at him to see if he understood what I was saying.

He smiled, and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean." He told me with a laugh. "Well do you want a tour of the oh so amazing La Push?" He asked me with a smirk trying to lighten the mood. I nodded and stood up. "Well we can take my car, since you are kind of walking challenged right now." He nodded towards my cast smiling.

I rolled my eyes but followed him out to his car. "Well La Push isn't a big town, as you can see." He told me. I nodded and he continued. "We have a grocery store, a library, the high school, which is all grades one through twelve but separated into three buildings, and the Council building. That's mainly it."

"Wow this place is smaller than where I am from." I told him with a laugh.

"Well we don't have tumbleweeds rolling across the roads or race tractors and stuff." He joked with a smirk. I reached over and playfully hit his shoulder. He acted like he was hurt and about to start crying. I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic pouty face.

"You do know you're a horrible actor?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and pushed me back. When I was with Jake, I forgot about everything that was going on. I didn't care about Paul, the reason I left, or anything. We continued to drive around and got out to walk along the beach. We talked about what I did back home, what he did with his friends, he told me about a girl named Bella that he was in-love with and she loved him back but she chose another guy over him, I told him about the party that scarred me for the rest of my life and about why I left. We talked about little things too. I didn't realize how long we had been walking until I looked up into the sky and saw the sun setting.

"Well we should probably get going, its going to get dark soon and I'm hungry." Jake admitted standing up and leading me to his car across the beach.

We drove back to Sam and Emily's house still talking about everything. When we walked inside Embry ran up to me. "Leann where were you. I walked outside and you were gone. We were all so scared." He demanded sounding like an overprotective mother. I couldn't help but giggle. "Do you find this funny?" He asked. And I couldn't help but full out laugh along with everyone else.

"Embry you sound like some overprotective parent. I was fine, Jake was giving me a tour of the 'oh so amazing La Push'" I told him with a laugh looking over at Jake, who winked at me. Embry rolled his eyes and mumbled a "typical Jake". Embry walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him for me to sit in. I walked over and sat down not looking to see who I was sitting next to me. When I sat down I looked up to be met with the most beautiful brown eyes. I knew those eyes, they were Paul's. He looked down at me and stared at me for a while before getting up and leaving to go outside. I looked at Embry with a questioning look, and he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

We watched the game for a while before I fell asleep on Embry's shoulder. I was woken up to people arguing. "Paul get away from her." I heard somebody whisper yell.

"Just let me take her, I won't hurt her. I will carry her out to your truck and that's all. I promise." I heard Paul say back.

"Paul, you can't act like you hate her. And then when she is sleeping act like you care. You are giving her so many mixed signals, she doesn't need to be going through all this right now. Just leave her alone." I heard Embry defend me. I internally smiled.

"Yeah Paul after you left her on the porch earlier today she was a complete mess. I'm sure it had to do with everything she has been through lately but still you weren't making it any easier on her. Listen to Embry and leave her alone." I heard Jacob back up Embry. That's when I decided I should officially wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes to see three sets of brown ones looking right back at me. I knew all three of them Jake, Embry, and last but not least Paul. "Oh hey Leann, I was just about to wake you up and tell you I was about to leave." Embry told me softly with a smile. I smiled back at him and slowly got up from the couch, careful not to get up to fast and get dizzy. That had been happening to me a lot lately. I walked over to the door by Embry and waved goodbye to everyone. They all waved back and said they would see us soon.

The drive home with Embry was quiet, until he asked me "So what do you think about Paul and Jake?" I was totally caught off guard by that question.

"Well Paul, seems like a total dick. And Jake is really nice, funny, and a horrible actor." I told him with a laugh, he laughed too and told me about one time when Jake tried out for a school play and the drama teacher almost wrote him up because he was so bad she thought he did it as a joke. I couldn't help but laugh at that, now I had something on Jake so the next time he brings up another Texas joke I can retaliate.

"And Paul, he has a bit of a temper problem. But once you get to know him, he can actually be a nice guy. Unless you steal his food." Embry informed me, I was about to ask him if Paul can be a nice guy then why did he tell him to stay away from me, but stopped myself because that was said when I was "sleeping." But I nodded my head, not really believing the nice guy part but everything else totally made sense.

When we got home Embry's mom was sleeping and I told Embry I was going to take a bath and go to bed. He gave me a big bear hug and told me goodnight. I smiled, this place was already starting to feel like home. When I finished my bath I got into bed and let sleep overtake me.

_I was walking around the woods when I head some bushes rustle. I turned and looked that way, but I didn't see anything so I kept on walking. I was trying to look for something I just didn't know what. As I walked farther into the woods, I heard some more rustling and a fallen branch snap in half. This time I knew there was something there. So I walked closer to the sound and peered into the bushes. I didn't see anything so I slowly backed away hoping nothing would jump out and attack me. I walked further into the woods and into a nice little meadow. I heard some branches move and saw someone walk out and into the middle. I knew that person, they walked closer to me until they were standing right in front of me. They reached down and cupped my cheek in their hand. And slowly brought their lips down to mine. I lifted myself on to my tip toes so we would meet quicker. We were less then inches apart._

I felt my bed being bounced and another body on it. I looked over to see who woke me up from the most amazing dream I have ever had. It was none other than Jacob Black, the boy of my dream.

* * *

Please review(:


End file.
